Since the moment that I met you
by Mari Courage Gleek
Summary: Finchel Story. La vida pone personas en nuestro camino que desde el momento en que las conocemos cambian nuestra historia, más si es algo como... El amor a primera vista. (Rachel es la maestra de la hija de Finn, gracias a la pequeña ellos se terminan enamorando)
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola chicos! (: bueno aqui esta mi nueva historia, es la segunda que escribo asi que no sean muy rudos, espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

"**Since the moment that I met you"**

Estaba muy contenta, hoy sería el primer día en que daría clases de canto en NYADA Kids, que es una escuela de artes como NYADA pero para niños pequeños, y bueno como yo soy estudiante me dijeron que si podía dar las clases y obvio que acepté, seria algo mas que agregaría para mi curriculum cuando audicionara para un papel en Broadway.

Iba caminando por el pasillo, faltaban 10 minutos para que mi clase comenzara, los niños iban llegando de la mano de sus padres; cuando iba a llegar al salón donde daría mi clase escuche unos sollozos que provenían del baño de las niñas, entré para ver que pasaba y en la esquina delos lavabos estaba una pequeña niñita de cabello castaño claro sentada en el piso con sus piernas pegadas al pecho y su carita hundida en sus manos, la veía tan pequeña e indefensa, como de unos 4 años, me dio un vuelco el corazón y me acerqué a ella.

-Hey princesa que tienes? por qué lloras?- alzó su pequeña cara, tenia unos ojos color amber muy hermosos pero hinchados y algo rojos por haber llorado, estaba vestida con un suéter de gatitos, lo que me recordó a una yo pequeña cuando usaba mis suéteres de renos, tenía unos jean y unos converse negros

-Es que estoy tri… triste- me contestó sollozando

-Y por qué estas triste pequeña?- le pregunté

-Por que a todos los niños vinieron con su mamá a su primer día de clases y a mi no… no me trajo-

-Oh… como te lamas princesa?- estaba algo confundida

-Lil… Lilyana Hudson- tenía una voz muy bonita con un tono perecido al mío cuando era pequeña

-Bueno Lily y por qué no te trajo tu mamá?-

-Es que yo… no tengo una, solo tengo a mi papá, pero el me trajo muy temprano porque tiene que ir a dar sus clases de música en el club Glee de su escuela-

-Oh tranquila hermosa, no te preocupes todo esta bien- instintivamente la tome en mis brazos y la abracé, me recordaba mucho a mí, yo se cuan difícil es vivir sin una figura materna a tu lado y no tener con quien hablar

-Te digo un secreto Lily?- la mire a los ojos dándole una sonrisa mientras con mis dedos le limpiaba las lagrimas que caían en su mejilla

-Si miss- me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa de lado muy linda

-Dime Rachel, Lily- le sonreí y ella asintió con su cabeza –Bueno… yo tampoco tengo una mamá- le dije

-De verdad?- me preguntó asombrada, abriendo sus lindos ojos aun más

-Si, de verdad, mira yo se que estas triste pero tienes que ser muy fuerte, tu tienes a tu papi y eso es más que suficiente créeme- ella me abrazó fuerte y asintió

-Gracias miss Rachie- me sonrió y no se porque sentí un cariño muy especial hacia ella, más con ese bonito apodo, me sentía muy identificada con ella tal vez esa era la verdadera razón

-Bueno Lily estas lista para ir a clase?-

-Si- me contestó y nos levantamos, la tomé de la mano y caminamos hacia el salón, cuando llegamos me acerque a su oído

-Ve, siéntate en una de esas sillas del frente y has nuevos amigos, si necesitas algo solo dime, Ok Lil?-

-Si miss Rachie, gracias- soltó mi mano y corrió hacia donde estaban todos sus compañeros, con una sonrisa en la cara

-Bueno niños! Vamos a empezar la clase! Primero veremos las notas musicales…-

Durante toda la clase me la pasé mirando a Lily, me recordaba mucho a una yo de su edad aunque no lo mostraba me sentía exactamente igual que ella, era muy linda ojala que cuando tenga una hija sea igual que ella.

Cuando termino la clase, los niños comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, les informe que la próxima clase empezaríamos a hacer vocalizaciones, y salí del salón para ir al baño. Cuando regrese para recoger mis cosas me encontré con Lily que estaba sentada en la silla donde había tomado la clase jugando con sus manos como para distraerse

-Hey princesa! Que paso?- le pregunté

-Nada miss Rachie, solo que mi papi no ha llegado por mi-

-Quieres que me quede contigo, y así lo esperamos juntas?-

-Si miss Rachie, gracias- me mostro una gran sonrisa

-Y dime Lil, te gusto la clase?-

-Si! Me encanto!- me respondió con tanto entusiasmo que hizo que soltara una risita, después de un momento en silencio me dijo

-Rachie puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Si claro princesa pregúntame lo que quieras- le sonreí

-Y tu papi, donde está?- su pregunta me sorprendió un poco, pero puedo comprender su intriga, a parte de que esta en la edad donde los niños preguntan acerca de todo

-Pues mira yo no tengo solo un papá, tengo 2 y viven en Ohio-

-tienes 2 papás?- me miró intrigada

-Sí, tengo 2, ellos me adoptaron cuando yo era una bebé, tal vez no puedas entenderlo- me puse nerviosa, no sabia si explicarle a cerca de la gente gay, Lily frunció el ceño

-Tus papás son como mi tío Kurt y mi tío Blaine que se quieren mucho y quieren adoptar un bebé juntos?-

-Si creo que es exactamente eso, eres una niña muy inteligente Lily- suspire de alivio al no tener que explicarle a cerca de ese tema

Me platicó sobre su escuela, sus abuelos que también vivían en Ohio, sus amigos, y me dio mucho gusto que le inspirara tanta confianza, era muy lindo de su parte, cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado una hora.

-Lily no crees que ya es muy tarde?-

-Si, yo creo que mi papá mando a su novia a que me recogiera y ella lo olvido de nuevo-

-Cómo que de nuevo?- le pregunté

-Si, ya me olvido una vez cuando iba en mi otra escuela, la verdad es que no me quiere- agacho su cabecita tristemente

-Pero por qué dices eso Lily?-

-Pues es que ella siempre me trata mal y es muy grosera conmigo-

-Y por qué no le dices a tu papi sobre eso?-

-Si le dije, pero no me creyó, Sarah le dijo que solo era porque yo no la quería y porque no quería compartir a mi papá, pero yo si soy compartida Rachie- me contestó muy triste y una lagrima cayó por su mejilla, claramente ella no podía entender la gravedad del asunto era demasiado pequeña, así que solo la tomé en mis brazos y la abrace justo como lo había hecho antes –Yo solo quiero te… tener una mamá li… linda, que me q…. quiera mucho- dijo llorando

-No Lily no llores- la abracé hasta que paro de llorar, la verdad es que no sabia que decirle

-Lily te parece si te llevo a la escuela de tu papi?-

-Si Rachie- me respondió abrazándome más fuerte

Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos de NYADA Kids, subimos a mi auto y Lily me dijo donde estaba la escuela, como ya era muy tarde podía oír los rugidos de la panza de Lily que hacia por el hambre y como no tenia otra cosa le di unas galletas que llevaba en el carro.

Llegamos a Mckinley High School bajamos del auto y entramos a la escuela, Lily tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos al salón donde estaba su papá, llegamos a un aula grande llena de instrumentos y al centro una batería roja, en una esquina estaba un hombre muy alto, musculoso con el mismo color de cabello que Lily, cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia nos miramos a los ojos y me perdí en ellos, eran igual de hermosos que los de la pequeña que sostenía mi mano solo que más grandes y expresivos, en un instante Lily me saco de mis pensamientos

-Papi!- soltó mi mano y corrió a abrazarlo

-Hey princesa ya iba para la casa, que haces aquí? Creí que estabas con Sarah- la miro sorprendido e intrigado al mismo tiempo

-No papi, ella no fue por mi, la miss Rachie me trajo-

-Rachie?- me volteo a ver

-Rachel… soy Rachel Berry la maestra de Lily- estire mi mano sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos

-Fi…Finn Hudson el padre de Lily- tomó mi mano, sentí como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo mi cuerpo, no se cuanto tiempo duramos tomados de la mano, me perdía en sus ojos

-Aaaam papi?- la voz de Lily hizo que apartara mi mano de la de Finn y me pasara un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja como lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa

-Es… este gracias por haber traído a Lily, Rachel de verdad no se como agradecerte-

-No no fue ningún problema de verdad, pero solo asegúrate que a la próxima haya alguien que recoja a Lily, ya es muy tarde y Lily no ha comido- le dije en tono de mamá preocupada, no se ni de donde me salió eso

-Si no te preocupes- agacho la cabeza apenado –Y gracias de nuevo por traer a Lily, Rachel y disculpa por el inconveniente- me sonrió con la misma sonrisa que tiene Lily, hacia que me temblaran las rodillas, por Dio! Rachel que te pasa?

-De nada, bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana pequeña- le sonreí y se acercó y me abrazo las piernas

-Nos vemos mañana Rachie, gracias- me puse a su nivel para devolverle el abrazo, me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y yo le devolví el gesto

-Nos vemos Lily- me levante y salí del salón

Cuando iba saliendo al pasillo no pude evitar escuchar la voz de Lily que decía

-Papi no crees que la miss Rachie es muy linda?-

-Si princesa, creo que es muy linda- le contestó Finn

Después de oir esas lindas palabras no pude parar de sonreir.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, vienen cosas emocionantes, la verdad es que estoy muy inspirada con esta historia (: no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS, escríbanme que es lo que les gustaría que pasara y si les esta gustando, yo lo tomare muy en cuenta, gracias. xoxo**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola chicos! Espero que les este gustando lo que va de la historia (: la verdad es que estoy muy inspirada, así que ojalá que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Al día siguiente fui a tomar mis clases normales en NYADA, no podía esperar a que llegara la tarde para dar mi clase de canto, la verdad es que quiero ver a mis niños, nunca creí que me agradaran tanto, ya hasta ganas me están dando de tener uno propio, pero no primero esta Broadway.

Por fin era hora de ir a NYADA Kids, tenía todavía media hora libre antes de que empezara la clase, iba caminando por los pasillos y escuche una linda melodía que provenía del salón de instrumentos, me asomé por la puerta y me di cuenta que era Lily quien estaba tocando un teclado pequeño justo a su medida, se veía muy tierna y tocaba bastante bien, de verdad que es muy talentosa, cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando me saludo con su manita y me sonrió emocionada, yo también la salude y le dije con señas que la veía mas al rato.

Me fui a mi salón y recordé la conversación de Lily con su padre, de verdad creía que era linda?, no yo creo que solo lo dijo por Lily, uff nada mas había visto al hombre una vez y ya hacia que me temblaran las piernas!, pero no Rachel él tiene novia y tu solo eres la maestra de su hija, el timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, la primera en entrar fue Lily y corrió para abrazarme.

-Hola Rachie!- me abrazaba lo mas fuerte que podía

-Hola princesa, cómo estas?- le devolví el abrazo

-Bien, gracias- nos sonreímos

-Bueno Lily ve a tu lugar y empecemos con la clase-

-Si miss Rachie- me encanta cuando se pone en su papel de alumna

Empezamos con las vocalizaciones y me di cuenta que Lily cantaba muy bonito, me siento orgullosa de ella como lo estoy de mi, era un sentimiento extraño

Cuando acabo la clase todos nos pusimos a recoger nuestras cosas y los niños iban saliendo del salón, de repente escuche que tocaban la puerta del salón y voltee para ver quien era, ahí estaba parado el papá de Lily, muy guapo por cierto

-Puedo pasar?- me pregunto con su hermosa sonrisa de lado

-Cla… claro señor Hudson- me pase un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja por el nerviosismo

-Solo dime Finn- entro al salón con un ramo de flores en la mano

-Ok Finn- le sonreí tímidamente

-Pues quería agradecerte por lo de ayer Rachel, Lily me contó todo y de verdad aprecio mucho lo que hiciste por mi hija, sabes… hay veces en que me cuesta mucho hablar con ella acerca de su mamá, desde que murió todo es muy difícil, Lily era muy pequeña y ser un papá soltero es muy complicado, por eso te traje esto en forma de agradecimiento- me entrego el ramo de flores

-Gracias Finn no tenias porque hacerlo- le sonreí de nuevo –Sabes yo creo que has hecho un magnifico trabajo con Lily, es una niña hermosa, muy talentosa y educada- puse las flores en un jarrón que estaba en el salón

-Bueno gracias, pero no lo he hecho yo solo, me han ayudado mucho mi madre y mi hermano Kurt, de hecho si no fuera por él Lily no estaría aquí, es gracias a el que le dieron una beca a mi pequeña para estudiar aquí-

-Pues Finn tu mismo lo has dicho, no estas solo, tienes a muchas personas que quieren a Lily y que te apoyan con ella, incluyéndome- la última palabra la dije en un susurro, nos miramos a los ojos y de nuevo me perdí en los suyos, de repente de un momento a otro Finn me abrazó y sentí de nuevo la misma electricidad de ayer que recorría todo mi cuerpo al estar en contacto con él

-Papi ya estoy lista- la voz de Lily que regresaba del baño hizo que nos separáramos, cuando la voltee a ver tenia la sonrisa más grande que le había visto, me miraba y miraba a su papá lo cual hizo que me sonrojara

En ese momento entró la mamá de alguno de mis alumnos, pero no se de quien, aun no los ubicaba muy bien

-Miss Rachel, solo quería agradecerle, mi hijo esta muy contento con su clase y no para de hablas acerca de ella- dijo la señora

-Si, tenemos aquí a la mejor maestra- comentó Finn sonriéndome lo que hizo que me pusiera mas roja de lo que ya estaba

-Gracias, de verdad, es mi trabajo- les sonreí

-Esta muy hermosa su hija- no dijo la señora, me quede helada no sabia que decir, sentí como Finn se puso incomodo, no se porque me hubiera gustado decirle gracias pero lo mejor era solo sonreír

-Bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos luego- se despidió la señora

-Hasta luego- le respondí

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, debería decir algo?

-Yo… yo me tengo que ir- dije nerviosa

-Rachie…- Lily me tomo de la mano –Mañana es viernes de helados, quisieras venir con nosotros?- me miro con sus tiernos y hermosos ojos

-Pues…- mire a Finn –Si tu papá esta de acuerdo…-

-Oh sí claro que sí Rach, nos encantaría que nos acompañaras- me mostro esa sonrisa que hace que me tiembles las rodillas, algo tienen los Hudson con ponerme apodos

-Vamos di que si Rachie- dijo Lily

-Si Rachie por favor- Finn le siguió el juego e hizo que soltara una risita

-Esta bien, mañana será día de helados- sonreí

-Yei! Gracias Rachie- Lily me abrazó las piernas –Eres la mejor! Te quiero mucho- esas palabras me llegaron directo al corazón

-Yo también te quiero mucho pequeña- le dije abrazándola

Al siguiente día no podía esperar a mi salida con los Hudson, después de esas sinceras palabras de Lily no pude dejar de sentirme feliz, sin duda ya se había metido dentro de mi corazón, después de clase de canto Finn llego por nosotras, fuimos a Central Park y pasamos una hermosa tarde, hasta me dolía el estomago de haber reído tanto, platicamos sobre muchas cosas y disfrutamos cada momento.

Rápidamente paso un mes, todos los días Finn pasaba a recoger a Lily y siempre se quedaba un poco más para platicar, también se volvió costumbre que los acompañara a los viernes de helado, la verdad es que la pasábamos increíble, mientras pasan mas los días más me encariño con Lily (y bueno también de Finn), estoy muy orgullosa de ella realmente creo que es muy talentosa.

El viernes de final de mes, mientras comíamos nuestros helados sentados a la sombra de un árbol Finn me dijo que su club Glee empezaría a ensayar para las seccionales por lo que no podría recoger todos los días a Lily y mandaría a otra persona, me puso triste la idea de no verlo todos los días, empiezo a creer que de verdad siento algo por Finn, pero bueno ni modo tengo que aguantarme

-Esta bien Finn no te preocupes- le sonreí tristemente

-Ay Rach yo se que me vas a extrañar- me dijo en tono juguetón y me dio una sonrisa provocativa

-Si claro, ya quisieras- me reí y le di un golpe en el brazo, el se desequilibro porque estábamos como en una colina pequeña, tomó mi mano pero no lo pude sostener y cayó de espalda llevándome con él, quede encima de el mirándolo a los ojos

-Hey- me dijo después de un momento con su voz dulce

-Hey- le respondí

-Rach…- su voz era tranquila, tenia una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro y de repente reaccione de golpe

-Oh! Finn estas bien? Te lastimaste?- me pare rápidamente y le ayude a levantarse

Lily estaba sorprendida con sus manos en la boca –Papi! Estas bien?-

-Si, si gracias Rach- nos dijo

-Aah ok papá- dijo Lily aliviada –Pero que grosero tiraste a Rachie también- le dijo ahora indignada y se acerco para sentarse en mis piernas

-Agh! Pero si se supone que tienes que estar de mi lado jovencita- le dijo jugando

-Lo lamento papi pero nosotras somos mujeres unidas y tu eres hombre-

Finn comenzó a reir –Oh esta bien ustedes ganan, perdón Rach, estas bien?- tomo mi mano

-Si, no te preocupes Finn, fue mi culpa- le sonreí

-Rachie la semana que viene es mi cumpleaños y me encantaría que estuvieras ahí, es el sábado-

-Ooh claro que si princesa- le di un beso en su cabeza

Después de un rato un señor se acercó a nosotros, tenia una cámara en la mano

-Buenas tardes, estaba pasando por aquí tomando fotos y no pude evitar sacarles una, quisiera saber si les gustaría conservar la fotografía?- nos la dio y Lily la tomó ya que estaba más cerca, y como estaba sentada en mis piernas pude verla, fue en el momento donde le di el beso a Lily, ella esta muy sonriente y Finn nos esta mirando con mucha ternura

-Mira Pa! Esta muy bonita- se la dio a Finn para que la viera

-Sí, nos encantaría conservarla, cuanto es?-

-Oh no, no se preocupe es un regalo, son una muy bonita familia. Y si quieren contactarme para cualquier evento, esta es mi tarjeta, soy fotógrafo profesional- me entrego la tarjeta

-Gracias- le respondí y se fue, era la segunda vez que pensaban que éramos familia

-Rachie, te quiero- me dijo Lily acurrucándose en mi y yo sabia exactamente lo que estaba pensando y claramente tenia que ver con su mamá, la tome de la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos

-Yo también te quiero princesa, muchísimo- le sonreí y la abracé con todo mi cariño

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado (: no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS, escríbanme que les gustaría que pasara y yo lo tomare en cuenta para los capítulos siguientes, que tengan bonito día. xoxo**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola chicos! Lamento la tardanza pero estuve en temporada de exámenes y se puso pesado el asunto, pero aquí esta el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. (:**

* * *

El fin de semana se me paso volando, entre que preparaba mis clases y hacia tareas de NYADA, a demás de que estaba muy feliz por mi última salida con Lily y Finn, recuerdo lo tierna que se veía Lily dormida en los brazos de su papá con la foto que nos tomaron pegada a su pecho, la agarraba como si tuviera miedo de que alguien se la quitara, era muy lindo.

Ya era lunes y seria el primer día que Finn no iría por Lily y creo que en su lugar vendría su madre, tocaron la campana y los niños empezaron a salir del salón.

-Adiós miss Rachel! Bye! Hasta mañana!- se despedían

-Adiós niños, que les vaya bien!- les contestaba

-Rachie! Rachie!- corrió Lily abrazandome por las piernas

-Hey pequeña, como estas? Te gusto la clase?-

-Sí Rachie, fue genial, eres la mejor- nos sentamos y la senté en mi regazo para poderla abrazar también

-Buenas tardes- dijo alguien en la puerta, volteé y estaba parada una señora con cabello rizado y una sonrisa contagiosa

-Buenas tardes- respondí

-Abu!- Lily se bajo de mis piernas y corrió a abrazar a la señora que supongo es la madre de Finn

-Mira Abu ella es mi miss Rachie, es la mejor y la mas linda- no pude evitar sonreír a su comentario

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Rachel, me han hablado mucho de ti- estiró su mano para saludarme

-Mucho gusto señora Hudson, espero que hayan sido cosas buenas- estreche su mano con una sonrisa

-Oh cariño llámame Carole, no estoy tan vieja- soltó una risita –Y claro que han sido cosas buenas, en realidad diría que excelentes, quería agradecerte por cuidar de mi pequeña Lily-

-Carole, no es ningún problema, yo… yo la quiero mucho a Lily-

-Si eso puedo notarlo, y gracias- me sonrió –Bueno tenemos que irnos- me dio un abrazo

-Adiós Rachie- Lily me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós hermosa, nos vemos mañana- le devolví el beso

Así pasó la semana, Carole iba todos los días por Lily y nos estábamos conociendo mejor, la verdad es que me agrada mucho su compañía, y después de una gran charla el viernes por la tarde ya teníamos que irnos

-Bueno Rachel, fue muy agradable platicar contigo como siempre, nos vemos luego- me dijo Carole

-Sí igualmente Carole me la pase muy bien- le sonreí

-Rachie! No te olvides que mañana es mi cumpleaños- dijo Lily y la tome en mis brazos

-Claro que no princesa, nos vemos mañana, tu papi ya me mando la dirección y todo, tu no te preocupes- le sonreí dándole un beso en su cachete

-Esta bien Rachie- me sonrió de vuelta –Te quiero mucho, nos vemos mañana- y la baje de mis brazos y me abrazo

-Si pequeña, te quiero-

A la mañana siguiente estaba en mi departamento tratando de decidir que seria lo más apropiado para usar en una fiesta de una pequeña que cumplía 5 años, tal vez seria mejor preguntar así que le mandare un mensaje a Finn

"_Hey Finn, oye que debo usar para la fiesta de Lily, algo cómodo, casual, elegante?" –R_

Solo fueron unos segundos cuando vibro mi celular

"_Hey Rach, lo que quieras esta bien, igual de ves hermosa siempre no importa lo que uses" –F_

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojarme, es muy lindo pero bueno no debo pensar en eso, terminé eligiendo un vestido de verano casual color perla que me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, unos tacones de un color mas fuerte t una bolsa del mismo color que éstos, me ricé el cabello y me puse un poco de maquillaje.

FINN

Ya estaba todo listo para la fiesta de Lily, solo faltaba que llegaran los invitados, bueno ya estaban mi mamá y Burt pero ellos no cuentan, no puedo creer que mi pequeña ya tenga 5 años, el timbre sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos, cuando abrí me encontré con Rachel , la verdad no creí que llegaría tan temprano, es súper puntual.

-Wow Rach! Te ves hermosa- fue lo primero que salió de mi boca

-Gra… gracias Finn- se puso rojita y me sonrió tímidamente –Tú también te ves muy bien- me acerque para besarla en el cachete

-Rachie!- Lily corrió a su encuentro –Wow te ves muy bonita-

-Gracias princesa, tu te ves hermosa, Feliz Cumpleaños!- se abrazaron

Pasamos a la casa y mi mamá se paro para saludad a Rachel, no sabia que se llevaban tan bien y la verdad me da mucho gusto, la presente con Burt y me retire para servirnos algunas cuantas bebidas, desde la cocina pude escuchar que Lily le decía a Rachel

-Rachie, me podrías peinar?-

-Claro que si princesa, vamos-

Se fueron al cuarto de Lily y vi como Rachel tomaba el portarretrato que estaba sobre el buro de Lily donde estaba la fotografía que nos habían tomado en el parque y que Lily no descanso hasta que se la puse ahí, sonrió y su sonrisa me hacia sonreír, es muy hermosa

-Sabes Rachie, cuando tenga una mamá quiero que seas… digo que sea como tú- me quede helado

-Y a mi me encantaría que cuando tenga una hija sea como tú- mire a Rachel que miraba Lily con mucho cariño y eso me hace muy feliz

El timbre sonó y tuve que ir a abrir, era Kurt y Blaine, nos saludamos y nos dirigimos hacia la sala

-Donde esta la sobrina mas hermosa del mundo?- grito Kurt

-Tío Kurt!- llego Lily corriendo, ya muy peinada con risos parecidos a los de Rachel, se veía muy linda

-Wow! Tu eres Lilyana Hudson? Hermosa princesa?- le dijo Kurt

-Claro que si! Tío Kurt soy yo! Solo que ahora tengo 5 años! Una mano completa!- tonos nos reímos

-Pues Lily te ves hermosa- le dijo Blaine

-Gracias tío Blaine, Rachie me peino- le contesto con una gran sonrisa

-Oh aaam Rachel- le tome la mano para acercarla –mira el es mi hermano Kurt y el es su novio Blaine, y ella es Rachel la maestra de Lily y mi… amiga- los presente

-Oh Rachel Berry! Mucho gusto- la abrazó Kurt emocionado

-Hola- le dijo Rachel tímida

-Saben, Rachel es como una leyenda en NYADA, es un año mayor pero es de los mas talentosos en todo el colegio, nunca creí que le darías clases a mi sobrina- nos dijo

-Pues gracias Kurt, eres muy lindo- le contestó Rachel con su bella gran sonrisa

Se fueron al sillón a seguir platicando, mientras yo arreglaba las sillas del jardín trasero, cuando terminé y regrese adentro ya había varios niños corriendo por toda la casa y fui a la cocina para servirme un vaso de agua

-Hola- escuche la voz de Rachel y voltee a verla

-Hola Rach- le sonreí –Cómo te la estas pasando?-

-Muy bien Finn, gracias, te quedo increíble la fiesta, Lily se esta divirtiendo mucho- me reí

-Gracias Rach, oye me puedes pasar la botella de agua que esta detrás de ti? Sobre la mesa?

-Esta?- le agarro

-Si esa- estire la mano para tomarla

-mmm déjame pensarlo… no- se rio jugando

-Raaach… vamos tengo mucha sed- trate de alcanza la botella pero la paso por detrás de ella

-Mmm ni modo- se reía

-Vamos Rach- la rodeé con mis brazos intentando quitársela

-Si la quieres, alcánzala- estiraba mas sus brazos hacia atrás y como la tenia prácticamente abrazada se me ocurrió hacerle cosquillas

-No! Finn para!- se reía

-No me darás la botella?- me reí sin parar de hacerle cosquillas

-Si… si te la daré- le sonreí, mientras ella trataba de no reírse y fingir una cara enojada, me quede mirando sus bellos ojos hasta que me sonrió, y sentí algo dentro de mí, como si quisiera que este momento no acabara, así abrazados mirándonos

-Finn! Que esta pasando?!- rápidamente me despegue de Rachel y voltee a ver a una muy enojada Sarah en la puerta de la cocina y a mi madre con una sonrisa, se hizo silencio

-Rachie! Te estaba buscando!- entro Lily corriendo para abrazar a Rachel

-Aaam Sarah, ella es Rachel la maestra de Lily y mi amiga- le dije

-Mmm- se cruzó de brazos y volteo los ojos

-Papá ya llego el fotógrafo, podemos ir, quiero tomarme fotos con todos- me dijo Lily

-Si pequeña vamos- salimos de la cocina

El fotógrafo era el mismo que nos había tomado la foto en el parque, ya que como nos gusto mucho la foto decidí contratarlo. Lily se tomo fotos con sus abuelos, con sus tíos, sola y ahora era mi turno, me senté en el sillón y la puse en mis piernas

-Espera!-

-Que paso pequeña?-

-Quiero que Rachie este en la foto también-

Voltee a ver a Rachel, claramente a todos nos había sorprendido la petición de Lily, y ella se quedo helada, sin saber que hacer.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado (: y gracias por leerme. No olviden dejar sus REVIEWS para saber si les esta gustando y también que les gustaría que pasara en los siguientes capítulos, yo tomare todo en cuenta. Que tengan un bonito día. xoxo**


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola chicos! Espero que todos esten muy bien (: y ojala que les guste este nuevo capitulo, la verdad a mi me esta gustando mucho esta historia y doy todo de mi para que se mantenga interesante asi que disfrutenlo...

* * *

Me levante y me acerque hacia ella

-Rach, no tienes que hacerlo si te sientes incómoda- de dije en voz baja

-No Finn, claro que si- me sonrió tímidamente

Nos sentamos en el sillón y Lily se puso en medio con su cabecita recargada en el hombro de Rachel. Después de un rato estaba solo en el patio, Rachel platicaba con Kurt, Lily jugaba con sus amigos y Sarah bueno creo que ella esta en el baño, uff estoy seguro de que cuando aparezca me va a reclamar y a hacer una escena de celos.

El fotógrafo llego hasta donde yo estaba y me dijo

-Señor Hudson aquí tiene las fotos- me entrego un sobre en donde estaban todas las fotos que Lily se había tomado sola y con nosotros, me llamo la atención la foto en donde estamos con Rachel y la saque para verla mejor, nos veíamos muy bien, no pude evitar sonreír

-De verdad que son una muy bonita familia señor Hudson- me dijo

-Gracias- le respondí aun sonriendo, ya no me importaba que dijeran eso

-Bueno me retiro, si me necesita de nuevo no dude en llamarme-

-Sí claro, gracias de nuevo- se fue

-Osea que ahora hasta son familia?- llego Sarah muy enojada –Me quieres explicar como paso eso!?- me dijo alzando la voz

-Sarah…- trate de decir algo pero me interrumpió

-Dime ahora son pareja y tienen sexo en la cocina?! O qué era lo que estaban haciendo cuando llegue?!- me grito

-Claro que no Sarah…-

-No lo niegues, si la tenias casi arriba de la mesa a esa… zorra! Y ahora resulta que son familia?!-

-Cálmate Sarah! No grites podrían escucharnos los niños-

-No me importa!-

-No digas estupideces, ok?- de dije muy molesto –No corregí al fotógrafo para ahorrarme explicaciones- y además que no me molesto, pero eso no se lo dije –Y te voy a pedir por favor que no vuelvas a insultar a Rachel, ok? Ella solo es una muy buena amiga, entiendes?-

-Si claro- me dio la espalda y se metió a la casa

Iba caminando tras de ella, cuando vi como iba caminando hacia la sala y el vaso que tenia en la mano se lo tiraba a Rachel encima y después pedirle perdón como si fuera sido un accidente, no puedo creer que haya hecho eso, acaso esta loca?

RACHEL

La verdad es que me siento muy feliz de estar aquí, la familia de Finn es muy linda, me siento muy bien con ellos, no he podido parar de hablar con Kurt somos muy parecidos, es una persona increíble, Blaine también es muy lindo, Carole es una hermosa mujer y Burt bueno no he hablado mucho con el, digamos que esta muy entretenido viendo un partido de futball en la tele.

-Uff creo que ya le están dando pelea a mi pobre hermano-digo Kurt señalando la puerta del jardín que como era de cristal podíamos ver como Sarah le gritaba a Finn pero por el ruido no podía escuchar que le decía

-No puedo creer que mi Finny siga con ella, teniendo la oportunidad de estar con alguien mejor- dijo Carole mirándome insistentemente sugiriéndome con ese alguien mejor, me puse nerviosa y Kurt me miraba muy sonriente

-Bueno seguro la ama mucho- les dije mirando hacia otro lado por el nerviosismo

-Oh cariño créeme ahí podría haber todo menos amor- me dijo Carole –Yo conozco a mi hijo y no esta enamorado… de ella- dijo sonriente y provoco que me pusiera roja

Sarah entró a la casa y camino hacia nosotros, se veía que estaba furiosa, cuando me di cuenta tenia liquido recorriendo por todo mi cuerpo, mi vestido color perla ahora la parte frontal estaba completamente manchada de rojo, me pare rápidamente a la sensación

-Ay perdóname, se me cayo- me dijo Sarah, Kurt y Carole se quedaron pasmados

-Rach!- se acerco Finn –Estas bien?- me preguntó preocupado

-Si… estoy bien- le respondí casi sin voz

-Rachie! Que te paso?- llego Lily corriendo haciendo la misma cara de preocupación que su papá

-Nada princesa, no te preocupes- le dije

-Pero si tu vestido esta lleno de refresco- me dijo como en un tono triste

-Vamos Rachel, vamos a limpiarte- se levanto Carole tomándome de la mano, Finn se quedo parado sin saber que hacer, fuimos hacia el baño junto con Kurt para que me ayudaran a secarme

-No puedo creer que te haya hecho esto esa loca-dijo Kurt

-Solo fue un accidente Kurt- le dije

-Si claro un accidente, si estuvo clarísimo que lo hizo con toda la intención del mundo-

-Yo creo que esta celosa- dijo Carole

-Celosa?- antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando del tema llego Finn

-Puedo pasar- asomo su cabeza

-Si- le respondí

-Rach me quería disculpar…- empezó

-No Finn, no te apures, no fue tu culpa- le dije

-En todo caso es tu noviecita quien le debería pedir disculpas- le dijo Kurt

-No, solo déjenlo ya paso- les dije

-Bueno entonces permíteme llevar tu vestido a lavar- me dijo Finn

-Finn de verdad no te preocupes, enserio- lo mire a los ojos –Y creo que será mejor que me vaya-

-Si esta bien cariño, te comprendo, a mi tampoco me gustaría quedarme así- me sonrió Carole

-Rachie? Estas bien?- entro Lily

-Si pequeña, solo que ahora me tengo que ir a cambiar-

-Pues para mí tú sigues siendo la más bonita Rachie- todos soltamos una pequeña risa

-Gracias princesa pero tengo que irme ahora-

-Irte? A tu casa?-

-Si Lily, lo lamento, ven- se acerco y saque de mi bolsa una cajita donde estaba su regalo y se la di –Ábrela- la abrió y saco el brazalete de oro con un colgante con forma de estrella, lo tome y se lo puse –La estrella es por la metáfora de que algún día serás una estrella y las metáforas son muy importantes, no lo olvides, y tu segundo regalo es un día de chicas, solo tu y yo, que dices?, bueno si tu papi te deja-

-Me encanta Rachie!, Papi me dejarías ir?- se volteo a mirar a Finn

-Claro que si muñeca- le sonrió

-Yai!- me abrazo Lily –Sería como un día madre/hija como dicen mis amigas- me abrazo mas fuerte, todos se quedaron cayados, y yo era incapaz de romperle el corazón a la pequeña que ya se había ganado el mío

-Si pequeña, como tú quieras llamarle- Finn y los demás me sonrieron

-Bueno me voy-

-Rach déjame llevarte- dijo Finn

-Traigo mi auto, no te preocupes- le sonreí

-Entonces déjame acompañarte-

-Esta bien, hasta luego Carole, Bye Kurt- les di un beso en la mejilla a ambos –Princesa nos vemos mañana, prepárate para divertirte mucho- también le di un beso

-Si Rachie, te quiero y ya espero que sea mañana- me dijo emocionada

-Yo también- le sonreí

Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta pero Sarah se nos interpuso en el camino

-Aaaw ya te vas?- me dijo en un tono sarcástico

-Si ya me tengo que ir- le respondí secamente

-Que lastima, y tu Finn a donde vas?- se acerco para abrazar a Finn… uff me molestaba demasiado

-Voy a acompañar a Rachel a su carro, Sarah danos permiso- le dijo serio, pero a ella parecía no importarle

-Esta bien, no te tardes- le dio un beso en los labios, pero Finn se quito rápido y yo mire hacia otro lado incomoda

-Vamos Rachel- puso su mano en mi hombro y salimos

-Perdóname por eso- me dijo al llegar a mi auto

-No… no tienes porque disculparte- le dije

-Ok solo sentí que debía hacerlo- me dijo en voz baja que apenas pude escuchar y agacho la cabeza metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón –De verdad quiero agradecerte por haber venido, me encanta tu compañía… a todos- sonreí –Y también te agradezco por hacer tan feliz a mi hija, ahora no se que haría sin ti, te has convertido en su modelo a seguir- me tomo la mano mirándome a los ojos

-Créeme Finn, a mi también me encanta estar con ustedes y me hacen muy feliz, Lily es maravillosa, es la niña mas linda que he conocido y estoy muy contenta de ser parte de sus vidas- me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me hace temblar, me acaricio con su mano la mejilla y paso un mechón de cabello por detrás de mi oreja, justo lo que iba a hacer en ese momento

-Me encantas Rach… digo me encanta que estés con nosotros- le sonreí tímidamente, estábamos cada vez más cerca, sentía mariposas en mi estomago

-Tu también me encantas… digo también me encanta estar aquí- nos sonreímos y estábamos muy cerca, creí que nos besaríamos cuando

-Finn! Ya puedes venir o no?- grito Sarah y Finn soltó y sonido de frustración

Finn se acerco y me dio un beso en el cachete

-Nos vemos mañana Rach-

-Hasta mañana- solté su mano y me subí al carro, me cerró la puerta como todo un caballero y no se metió a su casa hasta que me vio ir.

* * *

... bueno espero que si lo hayan disfrutado (: gracias por leerme. No se olviden de dejar REVIEWS (dudas y sugerencias) tomare todo en cuenta. Xoxo

Fin de la conversación


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola chicos! Espero que todos estén muy bien (: ojala que les juste este nuevo capitulo, pienso que es muy lindo así que disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Toda la noche me la pase recordando la fiesta de Lily, más cuando me metí a bañar para quitarme lo pegosteoso del refresco que Sarah hizo favor de tirarme, la verdad es que yo se que lo hizo a propósito y también se que lo hizo por la manera en que me encontró con Finn, aunque no estuviéramos haciendo nada malo supongo que estábamos demasiado juntos, y estaría mintiéndome a mi misma si dijera que no me moría por besarlo, es tan lindo y me hace sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes, ni siquiera con mi ex novio Jesse, es muy diferente.

Al día siguiente ya estaba lista para mi día con Lily es temprano pero la quiero llevar a muchos lugares, me puse un short de mezclilla, una blusa azul y zapatos azules para estar cómoda.

Llegue a casa de Finn y toqué el timbre, Finn me abrió y se quedo como en shock

-Aaa Finn? Holaaa- le dije

-Aaa oh perdón Rach, es que te ves muy hermosa- hizo que me sonrojara al instante –Pasa Lily ya esta lista-

-Gracias- entramos a la casa y Lily casi me tira cuando corrió para abrasarme

-Rachie!-

-Hola hermosa, cómo estas?- le pregunté

-Súper feliz por mi día contigo- me sonrió

-Perfecto- le sonreí también –Vámonos entonces-

-Si!-

-Finn esta bien si la traigo a las 8?-

-Solo si me prometes que cuando regresen te quedaras a cenar-

-Mmm… esta bien- nos sonreímos

-Bueno muñeca nos vemos- se agacho para darle un beso en la cabeza a Lily

-Adiós papi-

-Bye Rach- me beso la mejilla

-Bye Finn- sonreí

Salimos y subimos a mi coche, le abroche el cinturón a Lily y me dirigí a mi restaurante favorito Sardi's, llegamos y nos sentamos en una mesa pegada a la ventana, desayunamos y Lily me conto lo bien que se la paso en su fiesta y acerca de sus regalos que recibió

-Pero mi regalo favorito, fue el que tú me diste Rachie- y levanto su pequeña mano para enseñarme el brazalete

-Que bueno que te gusto princesa-

Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a caminar por Central Park, después fuimos de compras y le compre unos vestidos que le gustaron, compre también para mi, y luego fuimos a comer una pizza cerca de Times Square

-Estas lista para ver tu primera obra de Broadway, pequeña?- había comprado entradas para Wicked

-Si Rachie! Estoy muy emocionada!-

-Bueno vamos- me reí por su entusiasmo

Nos dirigimos al teatro y durante toda la obra Lily se quedo con la boca abierta, me recordaba mucho a mi cuando vi también por primera vez una obra, era muy tierna, cuando termino ya eran las 7:40 y ya estábamos en camino a casa de los Hudson

-Rachie estuvo genial, gracias por haberme llevado a todos esos lugares y luego al teatro, fue el mejor día de mi vida- me dijo al bajar del auto

-Que bien que lo hayas disfrutado princesa-

-Hey! Ahí están 2 de las mujeres mas bellas del mundo, cómo les fue?- escuche decir a Finn cuando llegamos a la puerta donde estaba parado, volviendo a hacer que me sonrojara

-Papi fue genial! Me divertí muchísimo! Me encantan los días madre/hija- dijo Lily cuando entrabamos a la casa, yo me quede callada

-Que bueno que te la pasaste tan bien pequeña- le dijo Finn dándole un beso en la frente –No te dio mucha lata Rach?- me pregunto

-No para nada, es un pequeño angelito- le dije

-Mira lo que me compro Rachie papá, ella también se compró unos parecidos – le enseño los vestidos

-Rach, no tenias por que hacerlo- me dijo

-Finn es parte de mi regalo y no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo- lo mire seria pero me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta

-Bueno, siéntense que la cena ya esta lista- nos dijo y nos sentamos -Lily me dijo que eres vegetariana y bueno te hice ensalada y pasta, espero que te guste- me dijo Finn

-Si gracias Finn- le sonreí

-Rachie te… te puedo hacer una… una pregunta?- me dijo Lily nerviosa lo cual me sorprendió

-Si pequeña dime lo que quieras-

-Aaam quisieras… quisieras ser mi mamá de… de corazón?- me quede helada, que se suponía que tenia que decirle?, Finn casi se atraganta con la comida y Lily me miraba con sus ojos tímidos

-Aaam yo…- mire a Finn –yo creo que deberías preguntarle a tu papá primero si le parece bien, princesa- le dije

-Estas segura Lily?- le preguntó Finn

-Si papi, Rachie es la mejor del mundo, es linda, es cariñosa, es muy inteligente y quiero que sea mi mamá de corazón- le respondió

-Pues si Rach quiere- me miró Finn y entonces sonreí, a mí me hubiera gustado tener una figura materna y estoy muy contenta de poder ser esa persona para alguien

-Me encantaría pequeña- Lily se paro y se subió en mi para abrasarme

-Te quiero mucho mami, gracias- me dijo con su cabeza recargada en mi pecho

-Yo también te quiero mucho, hermosa- le conteste acariciando su cabeza y Finn me murmuro un gracias, yo solo le sonreí

Terminamos de cenar y Lily nos convenció de ponernos a jugar turista, estábamos jugando y sonó el timbre, Finn ayudaba a Lily a contar los billetitos así que me pidió que abriera la puerta, me levante y al abrirla me encontré con una de las ultimas personas a las que me gustaría ver

-Que estas haciendo aquí?- me pregunto Sarah claramente molesta y entrando a la casa

-Sarah, que haces aquí?- le pregunto Finn

-No no, que hace ella aquí?- le dijo señalándome

-Pues estamos jugando, verdad mami?- dijo Lily inocentemente

-Mami?! Lilyana no la llames así, ten respeto por tu madre!- Sarah le dijo a Lily alzando la voz y yo la pase atrás de mi en forma protectora

-Sarah no tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así a mi hija- le dijo Finn enojado

-Y tu le permites que la llame así?!- le gritó a Finn, Lily se espanto y me abrazo por atrás, Finn se dio cuenta y respiro profundamente

-Yo creo que es mejor que te vayas Sarah, luego hablamos- le dijo tranquilo

-Esta bien! Pero no se va a quedar así!- me miro y salió furiosa azotando la puerta

-Rach perdona por…- empezó Finn

-Finn no tienes porque disculparte- le dije aun con Lily aferrada a mi –Princesa estas bien?-

-Si mami, solo que me espante un poquito, no me gusta que griten- dijo soltándose, me encanta ese nuevo nombre, es muy lindo y me siento muy importante, nos sentamos y Lily se quedo sentada en mi

Después de un rato se quedo dormida en mis brazos, se veía tan linda y en paz

-Oow Rach- nos reímos quedito para no despertarla

-Llevémosla a su cama- le dije

-Si- la cargó y nos dirigimos a su cuarto, Finn la puso en su cama y le dio un beso en la frente, yo me acerque he hice lo mismo

-Te quiero papi, te quiero mami- nos dijo casi dormida

-Yo también te quiero- le dijimos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y salimos del cuarto

-Gracias por todo Rach- me dijo mientras le ayudaba a recoger el juego

-No tienes que agradecerme Finn-

-Si porque eres demasiado perfecta- nos miramos a los ojos

-No soy perfecta- nos acercamos

-Para mi lo eres- me tomo las manos

-Finn…-

-Eres lo que siempre quise para Lily, una figura materna a la que ella pudiera mirar, alguien dulce y que se preocupe por ella- se acerco más

-Yo… aaa ella me recuerda mucho a mi Finn, a mi me hubiera gustado tener a alguien a quien mirar como una madre a su edad y es por eso que tratare de ser la mejor para ella-

-Y es por eso que te doy las gracias- sonreí, me acaricio la mejilla con su mano suave y cerré los ojos al contacto, sentía la misma electricidad que recorría todo mi cuerpo, justo como el día en que lo conocí, abrí los ojos y me quede perdida en los de él, estábamos demasiado cerca, se que me iba a besar pero me gire para que me besara en el cachete, por más que muriera por sentir sus labios en los míos, el tiene novia y yo no soy así

-Finn me tengo que ir- vi la decepción en sus ojos

-Rach yo…-

-Nos vemos- me puse de puntitas y lo bese en la mejilla, deje mis labios en su piel por un momento para hacerle saber que si me hubiera gustado besarlo pero que no era el momento, me quite y salí de la casa.

* * *

**Bueno chicos espero de verdad que les haya gustado (: no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS para saber que opinan de la historia y que les gustaría que pasara. xoxo**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén muy bien (: ojalá y les guste este capitulo, es muy interesante…**

FINN

Me desperté con Lily saltando en mi cama

-Papi! Papi despierta!, voy a llegar tarde al colegio por tu culpa-

-Ya voy, ya voy pequeña ranita- le dio un beso y salió de mi cuarto

Me levante, me bañe rápidamente y fui al comedor para servir el desayuno, vi que en la mesa seguía la caja del juego que Rach y yo estábamos recogiendo ayer y recordé todo lo que había pasado, no puedo negar las ganas que tengo de besarla y la necesidad de estar con ella disfrutando de su compañía, creo que me estoy enamorando; además ayer se veía increíblemente sexy con ese short, no podía dejar de mirar sus piernas

-Papi!- la voz de Lily me saco de mis pensamientos

-Si ya voy pequeña- nos serví y desayunamos

Al terminar tomamos nuestras cosas y subimos al auto, llegamos a NYADA Kids y nos despedimos

-Pórtate bien princesa y dale un beso a Rachel de mi parte- le dije

-Si papi, adiós- se bajo del carro y entro al colegio

RACHEL

Durante toda la noche y la mañana me la pase pensando en Finn, no pude evitar imaginarme como hubiera sido besarlo, y con solo pensarlo me tiemblan las piernas y siento mariposas en el estómago. Estoy segura de que si nos hubiéramos besado no se hubiera quedado nada mas en un beso, la química que hay entre los dos es innegable, o bueno eso creo. Por una parte me parece bien que no haya pasado nada porque así no tendré problemas con nadie, pero por otro lado estoy mal porque de verdad me muero por sentir sus labios

-Rachel!- alguien me hablo por los pasillos de NYADA

-Hey Kurt! Hola!- lo divise entre todas las personas

-Como estas?- me preguntó cuando nos acercamos y me dio un abrazo

-Muy bien, gracias- le dije sonriendo

-Bueno te dejo que tengo que ir a mi clase de historia del arte, fue un placer encontrarte, te llamo más al rato y salimos va? Nos vemos-

-Sí claro Kurt nos vemos- seguí caminando, estoy segura que llegaremos a ser grandes amigos

Ya era mi hora de dar clase y estaba muy feliz de ver a mis niños de nuevo, me senté en una silla para esperar a que llegaran todos mis alumnos, estaba haciendo notas en una libreta y alguien me abrazó por detrás y me dio un beso en el cachete

-Hola mami- dijo Lily

-Hola princesa- la senté en mi regazo y le di un beso

-Mami tengo un mensaje de papá para ti-

-Haber cuál es?- le pregunte

-Un beso- me dio otro beso en la mejilla

-Pues gracias, dale uno también de mi parte-

-Ok- me abrazó y empezaron a entrar los niños

-Ve a sentarte pequeñita-

-Si mis Rachie- me reí, me encanta como se mete en su papel de alumna

Terminó la clase y los niños se fueron, solo quedo Lily, espero que no ocurra lo de la otra vez

-Que pasó princesa? Quién va a venir por ti?- le pregunte

-Creo que va a venir mi papá, mami- me dijo y sonreí

-Ok, qué quieres hacer mientras…- una voz me interrumpió

-Lilyana vámonos!- entró Sarah, agarró las cosas de Lily y la tomó del brazo

-Auch! Sarah me duele- Lily gritó y en un segundo se la quite a Sarah y la abracé, revise su brazo y lo tenía rojo

-Que te pasa Sarah? La lastimaste- le dije furiosa

-Y tu quien te crees para decirme algo?!, te recuerdo que tu solo eres la maestrucha de Lilyana en cambio **yo** soy la **novia** de su padre- me grito – y por cierto no quiero que te acerques a Finn, entendido?- me molesto mucho su comentario

-Pues si tal vez solo sea la maestra de Lily pero eso me da el suficiente poder para impedir que te la lleves- le grité enojada –Y no te tengo que pedir permiso para hablar o ver a Finn para que sepas-

-A si?- me retó y jaló a Lily

-No!, mami!- Lily grito y empezó a llorar, la tome, la pase por detrás de mi y me pare enfrente de Sarah, ella aprovechó la oportunidad y me dio una cachetada

FINN

Llegué a la escuela de Lily un poco tarde ya que me había entretenido con el club Glee, estaba muy feliz por ver a Rachel, la invitaría a comer para pasar una linda tarde como agradecimiento de haber estado con Lily ayer.

Iba caminando por los pasillos y escuché a lo lejos que alguien estaba gritando

-Y tu quién te crees para decirme algo?!- me costaba un poco entender lo que decía –Tu solo eres la maestrucha… yo soy la novia- se me hacia conocida la voz -…suficiente poder para impedir…, … para hablar o ver a Finn- esa era Rachel? empecé a acelerar el paso -…no, mami!- esa era la voz de Lily, empecé a correr en dirección al salón de Rachel

Cuando llegue vi que Lily estaba atrás de Rachel abrazándola de la pierna y con lágrimas en los ojos, enfrente estaba Sarah, vi como su mano hacia contacto con la mejilla de Rachel, que demonios pasa?

-Saarah!- me puse en medio –Rach estas bien?- volteé a verla y acaricie su mejilla la cual estaba sosteniendo con su mano

-Papi!- Lily me abrazó

-Qué demonios te pasa Sarah?!- me volteé a preguntarle enojado

-Osea la vas a defender a ella?!- me gritó

-Pues ella no fue la que te golpeo o si?!- le dije

-Finn, déjalo…- puso su mano en mi hombro para calmarme pero la interrumpí

-Rach cómo lo voy a dejar? No- le dije

-Mami- Lily se despegó de mí y abrazó a Rachel

-No puedo creer que le permitas a Lilyana que la llame así- me dijo Sarah enojada

-Sarah eso no es asunto tuyo- le respondí

-Finn es mejor que me lleve a Lily, no es una conversación apropiada para ella- me dijo Rachel, me encanta como es que la protege

-Esta bien Rach-

-Vas a dejar que se la lleve, cuando ella no me dejo que me la llevara?- dijo Sarah

-Y para que te la querías llevar, Sarah?-

-Pues… pues para ahorrarte venir hasta acá-

-Pero me lastimaste- dijo Lily

-Qué?!- volteé a ver a Lily y ella me enseño su brazo rojo

-Cómo te atreves…- Rachel me interrumpió

-Nos vamos, vámonos princesa- tomó la mano de Lily

-Sí mami- le respondió y se fueron

RACHEL

Me lleve a Lily a mi departamento, no era nada apropiado que nos quedáramos a escuchar discusiones que no nos correspondían.

-Mami, me duele mi brazo- me dijo Lily al entrar al apartamento

-Siéntate en el sillón y ahorita lo curamos, princesa- le di un beso, fui a mi cuarto y saqué el botiquín, agarré la crema para los golpes y regrese con Lily

-Mami tu casa es muy bonita- me dijo

-Gracias pequeña- le sonreí –Haber dame tu brazo- lo estiró y le puse la crema para el dolor

-Gracias mami- me dio un beso

-De nada- la abracé –Bueno princesa ve a lavarte las manos que ya vamos a comer-

-Sipi ma- se paró y le señalé la puerta del baño

Puse la mesa y se siente más lindo cuando tienes a alguien con quien compartir este tiempo que regresar a casa y estar sola. Lily salió de baño y se sentó en la mesa, me senté también y le puse una servilleta en su regazo para que no se ensuciara, hice lo mismo y empezamos a comer

-Y como te fue en la escuela pequeña?-

-Bien mami, bueno hoy me tropecé a la hora del recreo pero no me paso nada- me dijo sonriente

-Oow bueno princesa si te llegas a sentir mal o te pasa algo, no dudes en ir a verme, al fin que ya sabes donde están mis salones en NYADA- le dije

-Si mami-

Terminamos de comer y nos pusimos a ver la sirenita, me alegro de no haber dejado en casa de mis papás mis películas de princesas y al parecer la favorita de Lily también es la sirenita.

Los sonido del timbre me despertó, Lily estaba acostada sobre mi plácidamente dormida y la película ya había acabado, mira el reloj y ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que nos acostamos a ver la película, me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Lily y fui a abrir la puerta

-Hola dormilona- me dijo Finn riendo

-No te burles de mi, Finn- le di un golpe en el brazo y casi me caigo pero me agarre –pasa Finn- entré y Finn cerró la puerta

-Wow Rach es muy bonito- me dijo

-Gracias- le sonreí

-Y cómo estas?- me preguntó acariciando la mejilla donde Sarah me golpeó

-Estoy bien Finn, no te preocupes- puse mi mano sobre la de él pero el las quitó y me dio un beso en el golpe, yo solo sonreí –Lily esta dormida en el sillón-

-Así que tomando una siesta, eh?- me dijo jugando

-No nos molestes Finn estábamos cansadas- le dije –aaam quieres comer algo o ya comiste?- le pregunte

-Ya comí Rach, gracias- me sonrió –sabes, te ves muy hermosa recién despierta- sentí mariposas en el estómago y me puse rojita

-Te estas burlando de mi Finn Hudson?-

-Yo nunca me burlaría de ti Rach-

-Sí claro- le quise dar un pequeño golpe pero se movió y me caí hacia adelante chocando con él y tirándonos a ambos en el otro sillón cayendo yo encima de él

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado (: en el siguiente capitulo empezarán las confesiones (: no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS para saber si les esta gustando y qué les gustaría que pasara, me pueden seguir en ItzelCuevas27 o ReasonsFinchel ahí subiré las actualizaciones (:**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola chicos! Espero que todos estén muy bien (: ojala que les guste este nuevo capítulo…**

* * *

FINN

-Sabes creo que te gusta golpearme solo para estar arriba de mi, y la violencia no es necesaria- le dije a Rachel, pero la segunda parte me salió sin pensarla, espero que no le haya prestado atención

-Finn! Que estas diciendo? Claro que no!- se paró rápidamente y se puso rojita, se ve hermosa así –Perdón no fue mi intención tirarte- me dio la espalda y se paso un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja, la puse nerviosa pero no quiero que se sienta así

-Hey Rach, mírame- la volteé y la tome de la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos –Sólo estaba bromeando, además no me desagrada para nada- le sonreí juguetón

-Finn, yo…-

-Rach, termine con Sarah- le dije

-Por qué?- me miró confundida

-Porque me di cuenta que estaba con la persona equivocada, porque solo estaba con ella porque buscaba que Lily tuviera a alguien que la cuidara y que de verdad la quisiera, y… me olvide de pensar en lo que yo quería, me olvide de mi de mis verdaderos sentimientos, y la verdad es que con Sarah no tengo nada de eso, en cambio…- la tomé de las manos –Contigo Rachel encontré mucho más de lo que busco y mucho más de lo que quiero- mi voz se convirtió en un susurro, normalmente me cuesta mucho expresar mis sentimientos pero con Rachel es demasiado fácil –Contigo Lily no solo te admira, te considera como su madre, ahora tiene unos gestos que hace a veces que son tuyos, o en su forma de hablar imita tu voz, Rach para Lily tu eres el sol y las estrellas, y para mi eres… eres la mujer mas maravillosa e increíble, desde el día en que te conocí no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me enamoré, por favor permíteme conquistarte Rach, permíteme enamorarte, por favor- las palabras me salieron del corazón y a Rachel se le iluminaron sus hermosos ojos

-Finn no tengo que permitirte nada porque… porque ya estoy enamorada- me dijo y me sentí extremadamente feliz, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, estábamos tan cerca, la iba a besar, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero

-Mmm mami- gimió Lily interrumpiéndonos, Rachel me sonrió y fue a verla como toda una verdadera madre, me encanta

-Qué paso princesita?- le preguntó con su hermosa voz

-Por qué ya no me estas abrazando?- le preguntó aun dormida y Rach se rio por su ternura

-Pues porque tu papi llegó y tuve que ir a abrirle la puerta-

-Hola pequeña- me acerqué y le dio un beso –Cómo estas?-

-Bien papi, mamá hace el mejor spaghetti del mundo y también me curó mi brazo con una crema- me dijo levantándose y me mostró su brazo para que viera que ya no lo tenia rojo

-Que bien hermosa, seguro que Rach es la mejor- le di un beso en el brazo

Nos quedamos un rato platicando sobre como nos había ido en el día les conté sobre el club Glee que cada día mejoran las canciones y estoy muy orgullosos de ellos, Rach nos platicó sobre algunas audiciones y sobre sus clases y Lily acerca de sus compañeros. Como ya era tarde las invité a cenar en un restaurante cerca del departamento de Rach y después de como 2 hora ya estábamos de regreso en él con una Lily dormida en mis brazos

-Bueno Rach ya nos vamos-

-Finn no quieres dejar a Lily aquí? Digo para que no la andes cargando- me dijo

-Estas segura Rach? No es molestia?-

-No para nada, me encantaría tenerla conmigo por una noche y tengo uno de los vestidos que le compre así que por eso no hay ningún problema- me dijo entusiasmada

-Esta bien- pasamos a su habitación y acosté a Lily en la cama, el cuarto era totalmente Rachel, tenía posters de obras de Broadway y todo estaba perfectamente ordenado –Tienes un cuarto muy lindo Rach-

-Gracias Finn- salimos del cuarto

-Bueno me voy Rach, nos vemos mañana-

-Sip- me agaché y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios, quiero que la primera vez que nos besemos se algo súper especial

RACHEL

Tuve que tener mucho autocontrol para no tomar a Finn del cuello y besarlo así sin más en la puerta de mi departamento y tuve que conformarme solo con sentir sus labios cerca de los míos. Me preparé para dormir y acomode la ropa que Lily y yo nos pondríamos mañana

-Mami- escuché a Lily

-Ssh ssh, duérmete pequeña- acaricie su cabeza

-Y papá?-

-Papá ya se fue a tu casa y tu te quedaste aquí conmigo- le susurre

-Ok- se volvió a dormir y me acosté a su lado

Al siguiente día me levanté un poco más temprano para preparar el desayuno de 2, me metí a bañar y cuando salí fui a despertar a Lily

-Princesita despiértate- le di un beso en su cachete –Lily ya levántate princesa- empezó a estirarse

-No mami 5 minutos más- me dijo

-No hermosa se nos va a hacer tarde, vamos- se me ocurrió una idea –Si no te paras te hare cosquillas- le dije y comencé a picarle las costillas

-No mami no! Detente! Ya me levanto! De verdad- me dijo riendo

-Esta bien princesa, vamos a cambiarte- le dije riendo también, se levantó y le puse su vestido

-Mmm huele muy rico-

-Si? Hice pancakes para desayunar, pero los comeremos después de que te peine- la senté en mi tocador y le hice una colita de caballo

-Gracias mami- me dio un beso

-De nada hermosa, ahora ve a lavarte las manos y vamos a desayunar-

-Si ma-

Desayunamos y nos lavamos los dientes, ya estábamos listas y nos fuimos a NYADA, estacione mi coche cerca de NYADA Kids y acompañe a Lily a su salón

-Rachel!-

-Hola Mandy- salude a una compañera de clase que es famosa por ser algo chismosa

-Hola mis- la saludó Lily

-Hola Lily, wow Rachel no sabia que tenias una hija- me dijo de forma inquisitoria como para que le contara más

-Y yo no sabia que dabas clases- le contesté evitando explicaciones de cualquier tipo

-Si doy español y tu coro verdad?-

-Si, bueno tengo que irme tengo clase- me agache para a estar al nivel de Lily –Adiós pequeña, nos vemos más tarde- le di un beso –Adiós Mandy-

-Bye mami-

-Adiós Rachel-

Después de mis primeras clases fui a tomar el almuerzo con Kurt, me encanta su compañía, ahora somos muy buenos amigos. En clases como siempre me la pasé pensando en Finn, me siento muy Feliz de que nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos y de que vayamos a intentar algo.

Ya era hora de mi clase con los niños y como estaba un poco lejos llegue después del toque y mis alumnos ya estaban en el salón, Jenny una de mis alumnas se me acercó y me abrazo

-Hola mis- me dijo

-Hola Jenny, cómo estas princesa?-

-Muy bien, gracias- se fue a sentar

Me sorprendió que Lily no me dijera nada cuando llegue y en lugar se acercara Jenny, pero lo deje y empecé la clase

-Bueno quien quiere pasar a practicar las notas?-

-Yo! Yo!- Lily y Jenny levantaron la mano, la verdad es que Lily no necesita practicar las notas, me gustaría practicar con ella en casa algo más avanzado, en cambio Jenny si así que decidí pasarla

-Pasa Jenny- le dije y note que Lily se molestó, Jenny pasó y me abrazó de nuevo, antes de que empezara a cantar Lily se paró

-Mis puedo ir al baño?- me dijo en tono triste y sin mirarme

-Si Lily ve- salió del salón y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, tenia que ir a verla –Jenny empieza a cantar las notas con tus compañeros, ahora vuelvo-

Me dirigí al baño y escuché sollozos, cuando entré me encontré a Lily en la misma posición en que la conocí y corrí hacia ella

-Oow princesa que tienes? Por qué lloras?- la abracé

-Por nada Rachie- evito mi mirada y sentí como si me hubieran dado un golpe, me había llamado Rachie

-Hey ya no soy más mamá?- hasta me dolió preguntarlo

-Todavía quieres ser mi mamá?- me miro

-Claro que si, por qué dices eso?- estaba confundida

-Pues porque abrasaste a Jenny y le dijiste princesa y la elegiste a ella- lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas –Y a mi no- me dijo llorando y se me partió el corazón, ahora comprendo Lily estaba celosa y la entiendo yo soy su única figura materna y tiene miedo a perderme como a su mamá

-Oh Lily- la abracé fuerte y después hice que me mirara a los ojos –Escúchame pequeña, no porque abrace a uno de tus compañeros quiere decir que te quiero menos o que los llame de otra forma que seas menos especial para mi, porque TU eres la pequeñita más especial en mi vida, y si Lily aquí me tienes que compartir porque soy tu maestra, solo por un rato pero siempre soy tu mamá de corazón y siempre te voy a amar mucho- le di un beso en la frente –No lo olvides-

-Si mami, ya entendí, te amo- me abrazó fuerte y sentí un alivio que recorría todo mi cuerpo

-Esta bien hermosa, regresemos a clase-

* * *

…**bueno espero que hayan disfrutando leyendo el capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo (: no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS para saber que opinan sobre la historia y también para saber que les gustaría que pasara en los siguientes capítulos, gracias por todo (: y síganme en twitter ReasonsFinchel ahí estaré avisando sobre las actualizaciones**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola chicos! Perdón por la tardanza pero estaba en semana de exámenes y no tuve tiempo de escribir pero ya estoy de regreso (: ojalá que les guste este nuevo capitulo #FinchelForever **

Después del incidente de los celos de Lily traté que mientras trabajaba con los demás niños hacer que ella me ayudara con cosas más avanzadas como ayudar a sus compañeros a corregir notas y aprender a escribirlas.

Durante la semana Finn iba a recoger a Lily y siempre se quedaban un rato más para poder platicar, llegó el viernes de helado y fuimos a Central Park, nos sentamos en nuestro árbol y Lily se sentó en mi regazo

-Rach iras a Lima en esta Navidad? Digo aunque no la festejes- me preguntó Finn algo nervioso

-Aaam no en realidad ni siquiera festejare Hanuka este año, la verdad es que no tengo planes- le dije

-Te… te gustaría pasar Navidad con nosotros?-

-Si mami! Pasa Navidad con nosotros, es la mejor fiesta del mundo!- me dijo Lily emocionada

-Esta bien, pero tendrán que enseñarme algunas cosas- les sonreí

-Claro que si Rach- me sonrió Finn

-Entonces te vas a dormir a casa el viernes y despertamos todos juntos el sábado que es Navidad!- dijo Lily, Finn se dio cuenta de mi confusión y dijo

-Aaa lo que pasa es que todos los años un día antes de Navidad, Lily y yo hacemos galletas y decoramos el árbol, pero si prefieres puedes llegar el sábado-

-No, esta bien quiero vivir la experiencia completa- le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla a Lily

-Ya quiero que sea viernes- nos dijo Finn y nos quedamos mirando, perdidos en los ojos del otro, hasta que alguien habló

-Osea que si me cambiaste por esta zorra!- estaba Sarah parada enfrente de nosotros

-Sarah! No te voy a permitir que te refieras de esa manera a Rachel- se paró Finn enojado

-Pues eso es lo que es! Que no ves que nos separó y ahora pretende jugar a la familia feliz!-

-Claro que no Sarah nadie nos separo simplemente no funcionamos y no, no estamos jugando a la familia, somos una familia y te voy a pedir que te retires por favor- le dijo Finn y no pude evitar sonreir a su comentario sobre que éramos una familia

Si las miradas mataran ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra gracias a Sarah, se fue furiosa y regresamos a nuestra plática, se hizo de noche y me acompañaron hasta mi departamento, Lily se quedo dormida en el carro de Finn así que solo me despedí de él y de nuevo me beso casi en los labios, creo que disfruta hacerme sufrir.

FINN

Durante todo el fin de semana me moría de ganas por ver a Rachel pero ella tenia que ir a unas audiciones así que solo pudimos hablar por teléfono y mandarnos mensajes, estoy muy orgulloso de que quiera cumplir sus sueños en Broadway, Lily estaba muy emocionada y no paraba de decirle a cualquiera que se le cruzara lo asombrosa que era su mama, debo confesar que al principio se me hacia muy extraño que la llamara así pero la verdad es que Rachel es perfecta en su papel de madre y puedo entender perfectamente porque Lily la quiere tanto, no puedo esperar a preguntarle que si quiere ser mi novia y empezar a formar una familia de verdad si se dan bien las cosas.

Pasó toda la semana y no pude ir a recoger a Lily ni un día a NYADA Kids, ya que cada vez se acercaban mas las competencias del Glee club y había que ensañar, por eso tampoco pude ver a Rachel pero por fin ya era viernes y como mañana es Navidad Rach pasara la noche con nosotros, quedamos que ella y Lily vendrían después de clase y mientras yo hacia la comida. Sonó el timbre y fui a abrir

-Papi!- me abrazo Lily al abrir la puerta

-Hola pequeña- la abrace –Hola Rach- le sonreí

-Hola Finn- me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla pero mas cerca a los labios, realmente muero por besarla

Comimos, platicamos, vimos una película de Navidad, hicimos las galletas y adornamos el árbol, Lily se fue a dormir pero ni sin que Rachel le cantara antes, me encanta verlas así como si de verdad fueran madre e hija, cuando termino de cantar y Lily ya se había quedado dormida, salimos para ir a la cocina y recoger todos los ingredientes de las galletas las cuales aun estaban en el horno, había harina en la mesa que Lily había tirado y se me ocurrió embarrar un poquito a Rachel en la cara

-Finn!- me grito tratando de poner cara de enojada

-Te ves muy hermosa Rach- le dije riendo

-Crees que es muy gracioso?- me dijo

-Pues si- le dije sin poder parar de reír hasta que sentí como me embarraba mezcla de galleta en el cachete

-Eso si es gracioso- me dijo riendo –Ahora si estas guapo-

-A si?- la tome de la cintura y le empecé a hacer cosquillas

-No, Finn!... Detente!... Finn! Por favor!- me detuve y quedamos frente a frente, la tenia agarrada por la cintura y ella tenia sus brazos sobre mi pecho

-Sabes, puedes besarme si quieres- me dijo

-Si quiero- me acerque y la bese, era una sensación extraordinaria, me sentía muy feliz, esa energía que sentía siempre que estoy cerca de Rachel me recorría por todo el cuerpo, me sentía completo, nos separamos y sonreímos

-Finn! Las galletas!- me volteé rápidamente y salía humo del horno, lo abrí y saque la charola de las galletas pero olvide ponerme el guante y me queme

-Aaagh!- solté la charola en la mesa

-Ooo Finn- Rachel tomo mi mano y abrió la llave del lavamanos para ponerla debajo del agua, sentí un alivio y después de un momento Rachel se empezó a reír

-Hey! No te rías- pero su risa es tan hermosa y contagiosa que me empecé a reír con ella

-Lo lamento- me sonreía –vamos mejor dime donde esta u botiquín de primero auxilios y te curo la mano-

-Esta bien doctora, esta en el baño- le dije y fuimos –Esta en el estante- me senté en la tasa y le estire la mano, Rachel abrió el botiquín y saco el spray de quemaduras y una venda, me curó y vendo la mano

-Mejor?- me pregunto

-Un poco-

-Crees que con beso se mejore?-

-Si- me beso la palma de la mano por encima de la venda –Ooo también me duele aquí- le señale mi mejilla, soltó una pequeña risita y me dio el beso – mmm también aquí Rach- le señale mis labios

-Aaay pobrecito- me dijo y me beso –Mejor?- me sonrió

-Mucho mejor doctora, gracias- le sonreí de vuelta –Rach?-

-Si?-

-Quieres… quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunte nervioso

-Me encantaría- me sonrió y la acerque para besarla de nuevo

-Me ayudas a poner los regalos debajo del árbol?-

-Si vamos- la tome de la mano y salimos, saque los regalos y Rachel también saco unos, en especial una cajita color rosa que se quedo mirando

-Rach…-

-Te gustan? son para Lily- me enseño la caja donde venían un par de aretes en forma de estrella que hacían juego con el brazalete que le había dado en su cumpleaños

-Rach no tenías que comprar nada…-

-Lo se, solo quise hacerlo- no pude evitar darle un pequeño beso, es simplemente perfecta – Bueno, me voy a dormir-

-Esta bien, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Finn- se paro de puntitas y me dio otro beso, se dio la vuelta y se fue al cuarto de Lily donde dormiría esta noche.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado (: besos Finchel everywhere, gracias por seguir leyendo y no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS para saber que opinan, xoxo.**


End file.
